


16 and Drunk

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [11]
Category: Best Friends Whenever (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Coming Out, Costume Party, Halloween, M/M, Slight Cyd/Shelby if You Squint, Underage Drinking, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 11 of 31 Days of Halloween ChallengeNaldo, Barry, Cyd, and Shelby are going to their first high school party, and get drunk for the first time.





	

Naldo was excited for Halloween, this was the first party they, Cyd, Shelby, Barry and Naldo, had been invited to since starting high school. It was going to be a costume party and Naldo had talked Barry into wearing matching costumes. It was going to be so much fun. Barry had shot down most of his ideas but when he brought up Alexander and his best friend Hephaestion. Though Barry just thought they were close friend Naldo knew they had been lovers. It was because of these couple like costumes that Naldo was most happy about, it also helped that Barry would be in Spartan battle gear. 

The party was in full swing when they showed up. Cyd and Shelby had also gone with matching costumes, though they were more of the same theme then actual couple. Both dressed as they would be in the 70's, Cyd a punk and Shelby a disco chick. Naldo felt proud standing next to his secret crush. The blonde boy looked even better then Naldo had imagined he would. In the kitchen were several bottles of sweet smelling liquor and Naldo wanted to try them all. He found someone mixing drinks and when asked what he wanted he said he was not sure, he had never drank at all. Instead of being made fun of like Barry and Naldo thought they would be the guy mixing drink just looked at them. Taking in what he had heard about the two he figured he could make them a great first drink. “I know just what to make, give me one minute.” Grabbing bottles and juices he made their drinks before setting them before the two with a flourish. Naldo's was a deep red color and Barry's had smoke coming from it. Taking a sip their eyes widened. Naldo was surprised to find his tasted like strawberry jello, while Barry's had a sour apple taste, the smoke was made because of the dry ice that was used. In the bottom of the cup was a strainer of sorts to stop a person from accidentally swallowing the dry ice. Both boys liked the drinks and even shared with one another.

After several hours of drinking and dancing Cyd somehow got the bright idea to start daring people to do random things. When she came across Barry, Naldo, and Shelby she giggled in her drunken state and told the blonde girl she had to give someone in the room a lap dance. Because Shelby was more comfortable with Cyd she chose her dark haired best friend. The two were giggling through the whole thing, both finding it extremely funny. The whole party felt the same as laughing could be heard through out the room. Naldo was a little confused and when the song ended asked his question to the quite room. “Was that a normal lap dance? It didn't look like the ones I have seen.” Everyone was shocked at the question, when did sweet naive Naldo see a lap dance? “No Naldo the girls are somewhat drunk and because Shelby has no experience with that type of dancing she doesn't know how to give one.” “Oh good I thought I had been doing it wrong.” Naldo responded, “Your doing fine Renaldo.” Barry whispered taking the other boy's hand. Shelby latched on to that statement and began to demand Naldo show them. Cyd joining in using her favorite way, by threatening them with violence. The two boys agreed only because of their own drunken state. 

Naldo walked over to the stereo and hooked up his iPod. Cold by Static X began to play and still facing the stereo Naldo began to dance. Hips swaying slightly he slowly turned running his hand down his chest. When the lyrics began he walked towards Barry a sway to his hips. He pushed the scientist into a chair and fell to his knees as the chorus started rolling his body before slowly bringing him self up and settling into Barry's lap when the second verse started. He was facing Barry whispering the lyrics to the other boy, lips nearly brushing, “Your mouth these words, silence it turns,” here Naldo fell and swaying his hips turned before falling back into Barry's lap. Naldo let his head fall back against Barry's shoulder as he writhed before sliding to the floor he shimmied around and pulled himself up only to bite Barry's neck, the other boy gasping in pleasure and Naldo moved him self away completely finishing his dance without touching the other boy. He finished on his knees looking up into Barry's eyes. The room was filled with a stunned silence before they erupted into applause. Barry pulled his best friend up into his lap and kissed him for all he was worth, grabbing his ass before standing and pulling Naldo up the stairs.


End file.
